The Crush Or Love?
by Blackhammer
Summary: May, Duplica, Misty, Latias, Peach and Sabrina are battling it out for Ash's heart. Who will our clueless hero choose? R&R!
1. Is This True Love?

Disclaimer: Hope you like me fic, anyways R&R please!

The Crush…Or Love?

Chapter 1

May's Pov

Ash, May, Brock (in this fic, Max isn't there with them) are on there way to the Pokemon League. But after two hours of walking they decide to stay in Soothpolis Hotel. Meanwhile, a certain person is currently deep in thought. This certain person was no other than May… Why am I always thinking about Ash? Sure, I had a crush on him since he saved me ….

Flashback

'' Help me!'' I shouted, since I was on the urge of slipping of my grip on the mountain. This is the end I thought. I slowly then lost my grip on the mountain until someone grabbed m hand and pulled me up.

''Thank you…ASH?'' I said.

''Yeah, what is it?''

'' Why did you save me?''

''I saved you because I didn't want to lose a best friend..,''

'' Er…tha…thanks …f…for…sav…saving…me!'' I stuttered, as I started to blush

''No problem!'' he said, smiling.

''Hey you guys ok?'' said Brock, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

'' Yeah we are,''

Flashback out

Well, I better get over this crush…thought May. But then May was then interrupted by someone's voice. This person's voice was Ash's.

''You feeling okay May? Cause you been staring at the wall for ten minutes,'' said Ash.

''No I'm okay, but thanks anyway,'' replied May.

'' Well I'm about to go to the all you can eat buffet with Brock, do you want to come?'' asked Ash.

''Okay!'' May said. Maybe food will stop me thinking about Ash… thought May

''Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you coming with us to the buffet?'' said Ash patiently.

'' Oh ye I'm coming, just let me get my bag and I'll….,''said May. But then she suddenly stepped on a piece of soap making her tip over. But was then saved by Ash.

''You should be more careful!'' said Ash, while carefully putting May back on her feet.  
'' I will in the future Ash. I will,'' replied May, confidently.

''Well, come on! The best food in the buffet must be gone by now!'' shouted Ash, hurrying out of the door. Then his head popped back in the room.

''You coming or not cause Brock isn't going to let me go to the Buffet if you're here, so please come on, I'm starving!'' whined Ash. Suddenly, my belly rumbled, and in an alarming way too.

'' Guess I'm hungry too,'' said May while walking through the door.

''Wanna have a race to the buffet?'' Ash asked.

''Ok, Ready Set…,'' May said, until I started to run right before I said go.

'' No fair!'' shouted Ash, who just started to run.

Suddenly, Ash was able to catch up to my speed and tackled me right to the ground. We then started to roll until my body was right on top of his. I then started to blush as Ash was a inch from her lips. He started to lean in and me too. We were 2 centimetres away until someone interrupted us.

''Did I just interrupt you guys?'' said Brock, smirking.

''No!'' I said to Brock.

''Ye, we weren't doing anything…,'' Ash said.

'' Well let's go to the buffet already, I'm starving here!'' complained Brock.

'' Then let's go already!'' said Ash, who was running to the buffet as fast as the speed of light.

'' Well, come on Brock! Let's go already since Ash will surely eat everything in the Buffet if we don't go now!'' I said, also running to the buffet.

''Lovers who won't admit it,'' said Brock, before running after May and Ash.

A/N: Did you like that? If you did then R&R! 


	2. A Bad Dream

Exclaimer: Please enjoy this chapter. R&R please!

The Crush…Or Love

Chapter 2

Ash's Pov

After a delicious meal in the buffet, Me, May and Brock go back into there rooms. May in one single room, while Me and Brock are in one room together. I go and have a shower then changed into my P.J's. After 10 minutes of playing with Pikachu, I go to sleep.

Dream

I was sitting other a tree that was very close to a cliff. May was also sitting under the tree talking to me.

''Ash?'' said May

''Yeah?'' replied Ash

'' I just wanted to tell you that I lo…..,''said May. Suddenly, the tree started to fall and it didn't fall on me, but on May!

''May you ok?'' I asked, concerned.

''Yeah, I'm ok….ow…ow…ow…,'' said May, while clutching her body.

Ash then started to move the tree of May's limb body and successfully did so.

''Before I die, I want to tell you that I lo…..,'' but she was dead before she said it.

''NO!'' cried Ash

Dream End

''Uh!'' I said quietly so that I couldn't wake Brock up. Sweat was swarming down my body so I got up and went into the bathroom. I washed my face and my body, now that I was clean, I didn't go back to sleep. I suddenly think I needed some fresh air, so I went onto the baloney. The cold wind splashed onto me making me fresh and cool but someone then touched my shoulder…

Meanwhile… May's Pov

''Ah!''

''What was that?'' I wondered

'Well it came from Ash and Brock's room, I better check it out' I thought.

So I quietly and carefully got to the door which Ash and Brock's room was( These rooms are door to door rooms) and opened it , then I opened the next door and saw that Brock was asleep but Ash wasn't here. 'Where's Ash' I thought. Suddenly I hear the sound of the bathroom open up revealing…Ash! But he didn't head for bed, but got onto the baloney. So I quietly and carefully sneaked past Brock and found Ash on the baloney looking at the sky. ''Wow, he looks cute when he's in his P.J's' I thought. I hesitated to go and touch his shoulder but my better half got the better of me so I touched his shoulder.

Back to Ash's Pov

'' Hi Ash, you ok?'' May wondered.

''Yeah, I just had a nightmare that's all..,'' I replied.

'' What kind of nightmare?'' May asked.

''A very scary one,'' I said

'' Well, let's go back to sleep already. It's 3:00am so come on,'' May said, softly

''Ok!'' I said slowly.

So me and May got back into sleep and this time I didn't have any nightmare.

Exclaimer: Did you like that? Well, a lot more of these coming! 


	3. The Accident Kiss

Exclaimer: Thanks for the reviews Vannessa Hillstead and The Lost Fayth. Well, people enjoy. R&R please!

The Crush Or Love?

Chapter 3

Ash's Pov

After the talk with May, I didn't get anymore nightmares, thankfully. I woke up to the smell of dirty socks and to make it even worse, it was Brock's socks! The person holding them was…May! To make it much worse, she put them on my face. After ten minutes of washing my face, I got dressed and went into May's room. I saw that Brock and May was sitting down by the table.

''Morning!'' I said.

''You mean good afternoon!'' Brock said

Brock was right. The time on the wall was two 'o clock. 'Well it doesn't matter since I'm awake at least' I thought.

''Anyways, what are we doing to do today?'' I asked.

''Let's go shopping!'' shouted May

'Anything for your happiness' I thought

''Ok, let's go'' I said, but before I got off my seat, my belly rumbled and also May's and Brock's.

''I suggest we go and go have lunch first!'' Brock said.

''I thought you guys had breakfast already,'' I said.

''Well, we didn't have breakfast because we were fast asleep,'' said May.

''Well, then let's go already!'' whined Brock and Me.

''Er, o….k let's go!'' May said with pleasure.

So Me, May and Brock went running straight to the café. At the café, we all ordered eggs, bacon, ham, baked beans, tomatoes and some orange juice to chunk it all down. The waiter taking our order gave us a strange look and waked off to get our meals readied to eat. While we waited for our meals, we talked about our dreams. Finally, the meal was served and Me, May and Brock went and digged into our meal fast. After we ate all our food, we went straight back to May's room with filled bellies.

'' Ok, let's see…May you are going to go shopping with Ash whilst I have to do something important. You guys can have dinner without me so after you shopped, go straight to a restaurant. Here Ash, this is the money for your dinner and this is the amount of how much money you are going to use..,'' said Brock, whilst giving me the money for our dinner which was £100 and the amount I was able to spend was £10,000 with May.

''Well, see you laterz Brocko!'' I said.

''Yeah, catch ya later Brock!'' May said.

Me and May then got into the lift and pressed the ground button. We were half way through the ground floor, until the lift suddenly stopped for some reason.

''Uh? Why has the lift stopped?'' wondered May.

''I dunno, but I have a feeling we will be up here for a while…,'' I said.

''I'm scared Ash, I'm really scared…,'' stuttered May.

I was hesitating at first to hug her but then I just did.

''It's ok May. It's ok,'' I cooed.

Me and May then started to sit down on the lift afraid that any sudden movement would make the lift go dangerously downwards.

Me and May shouted but no one heard us so we leaned helplessly to the ground. But then suddenly the lift went down fast. Me and May panicked but when we got to the ground floor, we were alive. We happily hugged and then May slipped making her body go on Ash's and Ash's body got knocked down to the floor with May's body too. May started to blush and I kinda reacted with leaning face to hers. I kissed her for a beautiful 3 seconds. When I kissed her I got a really happy feeling going through me. But after the short kiss, we got to our feet and stood away from each other. The lift's door opened up and we got out and went different directions.

But a certain person saw what all happened and this certain person was Brock!

A/N:Did you like this chapter? Well, R&R if you did! 


	4. Tips On Love from Brock!

Exclaimer: Well here's the 4th chap. R&R please!

The Crush Or Love?

Chapter 4

May's Pov

I was walking down Soothpollis lane thinking about what happened in the lift earlier today. 'Why did Ash kiss me?' I asked in my thought. 'He kissed you because he likes you dumbo!' said my reply. 'He doesn't like me, I'm ugly!' I said in my thought again. 'Your not ugly, your beautiful!' said my reply. Now that I thought about it, the kiss was beautiful, it was like the rise of the rainbow. 'I can't believe this, but I have to go and see Brock to get some tips about….Love! I went back down to the hotel, to find Ash not in any part of the hotel. I found Brock sitting down in the lounge room reading about how to become a expert breeder.

''Hi Brock, you seen Ash anywhere?'' I asked.

''No I don't think so, I thought he was with you…,'' He responded.

''Well, I came here to tell you that I want some tips about love,'' I said.

''Why are you asking me for love tips anyways?'' He wondered innocently.

''It's a secret, so I can't tell you!'' I said, quietly.

''Ok, so what kind of love tips you want?'' he asked.

''How do you say I love you to someone you um…love without stuttering?'' I asked.

''Oh, so you love someone or something?'' said Brock.

''Yes and I need tips!'' I said with angrily.

''Ok…you got to firstly go to a romantic spot, like the view of a sunset. And if you want to say I love you with stuttering, go practise how to say it,'' said Brock, taking out a picture of a sunset from somewhere.

''Ok, thanks Brock, cya later then,'' I said, while leaving the room. 'Ok, if I was Ash where would I go too?' I wondered in my thoughts. 'Aha! Of course, the battle arena!' I thought while snapping my fingers. I walked straight to the battle arena which only took 10 minutes to get to. After 5 minutes of trying to find Ash, I found him battling…Drew!

''Come on Drew, is that the best you can do?'' Ash asked.

''No!'' Drew shouted.

''Then bring what all you got and battle like a man!'' Ash shouted back.

''I am!'' Drew screamed, while he used Roselia to attack his Sceptile.

''I'll beat you!'' Ash shouted and commanded Sceptile to use Magical Leaf on Roselia, making Roselia faint.

''No! I lost?'' said Drew, with anger flowing through his body.

''Yes and tough!'' said Ash.

''Hey, Ash!'' I said.

''oh, hi May!'' said Ash.

''Um, can I speak to you alone?'' I asked.

''Sure, what do you want to speak me about?'' Ash asked.

''I want to tell you that….

Exclaimer: If you want to find out what happens next, R&R first please! 


	5. A Surprise!

Exclaimer: Maybe some of you like this Chapter

The Crush Or Love

Chapter 5

Ash's Pov

''...that your shoes are untied, huh uh...,'' May said without trying to be suspicious.

''Oh thanks May for telling me that,'' I said with some sad expression in my voice. So i bent down to tied my untied shoelaces, when i was finished i got back up to find Misty in May's position.

''Huh, Misty is that you? Someone pinch me!'' I shouted. And someone did pinch me, the person was May!

''That hurt! What you do that for?'' I said whilst putting my hand over the pinched spot.

''You told me to and this is Misty, she just arrived in Soothpolis,'' May said.

''Oh good to see you again Misty!'' I said, as I hugged Misty.

''Oh, hi Ash, long time no see. Long was it since I left? About one year ago wasn't it?'' said Misty as she returned the hug.

''Ye it has been a year since you left for the gym...,'' I said, as I looked at my shoes.

''Well, let's just forget about the past and think of the present!'' Misty said.

''Hey Misty you wanna see Brock, if you do want to, then come with me!'' I said as I ran to Brock who was sitting in the mean room.

''Hey wait up!'' said May and Misty.

''Hey Brock, look who's here!'' I said to Brock who wasn't paying much attention at all.

''Who is it?'' Brock said, as he turned the page of his book: How to become a super expert breeder.

''Misty!'' I said.

''MISTY! Did you just say Misty?'' Brock wondered.

''Yeah she just arrived here...,'' I said as I wondered why Brock overreacted

''This is going to be interesting...,'' Brock said quietly, but I heard what he said still.

''What is going to be interesting?'' I askd Brock.

''Nothing...,'' Brock said.When Misty and May got in, Brock gave Misty a hug. Misty and Brock started to talk for a few minutes until May said that she wanted to talk to Misty about something and when Misty and May came back, May looked a little sad...

May's Pov

'Why did I have to blah that all out to Misty when I knew that she wouldn't like it' i thought.

Flashback

''Hey Misty can I talk to you...alone?'' I asked.

''Sure, what do you want to talk about? Misty asked when we got into a other room.

''I want to tell you something about Ash...,'' I said.

''Ash, why?'' Misty asked.

''Well, you see, Ash kinda kissed me in a lift earlier today...,'' I said.

''Where he kiss you?'' Misty wondered.

''Straight on the lips for about three seconds...,'' I said.

''Oh, well do you like him or something?'' Misty asked.

''Yeah, I do and I was about to say that I liked him but I got to scared, so i backed off,'' I said.

''Well, I like him so back off will yeah, cause he's mine,'' Misty told me.

''No he isn't yours and I won't back off, thank you very much!'' I said with some sadness.

''Ok, let's try and win his love and become rivals!'' Misty said.

''Fine, deal!'' I said and took Misty's hand then left the room.

'I can't believe I have to win Ash's love now just because of that Misty, and she's older than Ash too whilst I'm his age' I thought as i walked back into the room that Ash and Brock were in.

''Hey May you okay? Because you look a little sad, maybe a hug will make you feel better!'' Ash said to me as he pulled me into a warm embrace. The embrace was from Ash was just about in the middle of warm and comforting.As Ash give me an embrace, Misty glared at me so I glared back and thn relaxed in Ash's arms.

Misty's Pov

'That May think she's so great, yeah right, me and Ash belong to each other...or not?' I asked myself.

'You too do belong together' said her other thoughts. Anyways, when Ash pulled May into a hug, I glared at her and she glared back.

''Hey people, it's seven, anyone up for dinner, my treat!'' Brock said.

''Ok, let's go, i'm starving here!'' Ash said as he released his embrace with May and ran off.

''Ok, let's go to The Rock, it's new in Soothpolis so come on!'' said May running after Ash.

''Meet you all there!'' Ash said and sped off to The Rock in a fast speed that could win the Olympics.

So May, Brock and I ran off trying to catch up with Ash, but couldn't so we give up and walked there.

Ash's Pov

I waited ten minutes for May, Misty and Brock but still they did not come so I went into The Rock to get the others and I a table but couldn't since the waiter told me that someone wanted to sit by me so I went to the person's table to see a person with a newpaper covering he or her face. So I coughed and the person noticed so he or she remove the newspaper from her face to see...Duplica!

''What are doing here Duplica?'' I asked Duplica.

''I'm here cause I have a match later on next month in The Pokemon League so I stopped by here for a few days and I was about to leave, when I heard on the streets here that a black haired and brown eyed guy was beating everyone in the Battle Arena with a Sceptile, so I stayed. I was about to have my dinner, but then I saw you come in so I told the waiter to make you sit down here,'' Duplica said.

''Wow, I'm famous here in this part of the town...cool!'' I said with stars in my eyes.

''Anyways, you here alone in Soothpolis?'' Duplica asked me.

''No, I'm here with May, Misty and Brock...,'' I said.

''Misty? But I thought she went back to her gym back in Kanto,'' Duplica said.

''She did, but she just arrived in Soothpolis...,'' I said back.

''Great i just can't have Ash alone without Misty there...,''Duplica said quietly so that Ash couldn't hear.

''What did you say?'' I asked.

''Nothing,'' Duplica said.

''Anyways earlier today I kissed May accidentally...,'' I said to Duplica.

''Which part of the face?'' Duplica strangely asked me.

''On the lips,'' I said to the bue haired girl.

''Oh...,'' Duplica said with a sigh.

''And I think she and Misty likes me and I don't know what to do,'' I told her.

''Oh I'll talk to them, oh I'll talk to them...,'' Duplica said to me.

''Ok, thanks Duplica,'' I said to Duplica, as I hugged her. When I finished hugging her, i saw her blush a little but I thought it was my imagination. I mean, she still can't have a crush on me since it has been a year since I last saw her. And for the last 10 minutes, we told each other what happened since we met and Duplica asked me if she could join the party, I said of course since she did say she'll talk to May and Misty and that we had a lot in common. Then finally, the guys got here and everyone was surprised to see Duplica next to me. I was sitting by Duplica and Brock whilst May and Misty sat together. As the hour passed on, Duplica started writing on tissue paper and gave them to May and Misty to read.After May and Misty read them, they glared at Duplica. For the rest of the night it was mayhem. I hope that tomorrow will be a good day.

A&N: Did you like this chapter cause there's more where that came from, R&R please! 


	6. Joined Forces

Exclaimer: This is the 6th Chapter. Enjoy and R&R please!

The Crush Or Love

Chapter 6

Misty's Pov

'I can not believe that…that May girl thinks she can get Ash all by herself. Well I'm gonna show her and Duplica what I'm made of cause I'm Misty the Cerulean City Gym Leader.' I thought to myself . Suddenly Duplica came into the room.

''I know that we are rivals right now but I want us to work together to get May out of the picture!'' Duplica said to Misty.

''Yes, I agree that we must get May out of the picture. She's a ambitious girl isn't is?'' said Misty to Duplica whilst smirking.

''Yes she is, so we must get rid of her!'' Misty laughed.

''I'll be back later for us to make plans.'' Duplica said.

''Ok, be here at five pm!'' Misty said.

''See you later rival and partner!'' Duplica said, as she went out of the door and shut it.

Ash's Pov

I woke up to find the sun just rising so I got out of my bed and brushed my teeth, washed my face and got dressed, I went downstairs to see no one there. 'It is five am, no one wakes up at five' I thought. Suddenly I heard a noise from the lift. The lift door opened and there stood…. May! 'Why is May awake' I thought.

''Hey Ash, morning!'' May said.

''Why are you awake so early? It's five!'' I said to May.

''Well, I'm awake cause I heard a sound from the lift and I got up and opened the door slightly to see you going into the lift. I then went and got dressed and followed you down with the other lift!'' May said in happy way.

''So what are you doing until they wake up?'' I asked.

'' I dunno I'll just take a walk or something…,'' May said.

''If you are going out to walk, then can I join you?'' I asked May.

''Er….okay let's go then!'' May said. And we then went out.

Misty's Pov

I woke up to find that May wasn't in bed….at five past five. Then I heard a creak from the door so I went to check out what did the creak, I saw that it was May and that May was going into the lift to the ground floor. I then quickly dressed and waited until May's lift gone down. I then quickly got into May's lift when it came back up and waited until it went completely down. I got out quickly but to find that May had went out so I went outside and hid myself since May was looking back at the bushes. I saw someone was with her but it was too dark to know who it was but the person looked familiar. May and the person then walked off with me following and hiding. They arrived at a park and sat down, then May started to talk to the person and then kissed the person. The sun finally came up and I saw in the light that May was kissing…Ash!

''NO!'' I screamed and ran off.

''Misty? Wait up!'' Ash said.

Back to Ash's Pov (From when they started to walk to the park)

''So May, how have you been since yesterday?'' I asked.

''Well, kinda ok I guess, you?'' May asked me back.

'' I'm ok but May, don't you think that Duplica and Misty and acting a little strange, cause they keep on glancing at me and then turning…'' I said.

'' Yeah, I've noticed…,'' May said as she sighed.

''Hey May were here!'' I said to May.

''O, yeah…'' May said.

Anyways, we got to the park and sat down by a lake, then we started to talk.

''Hey Ash, you know when you kissed me in the lift, was that your first real kiss?'' May asked me as she blushed.

''Yeah, it was, how about you?'' I asked.

''It was my first too!'' May said.

''So you ever had a boyfriend?'' I asked.

''No, but I'm thinking of who to have as a boyfriend…,'' May said, as she glanced at me.

''And who's that person?'' I asked with great confusion.

''You!'' May said.

''Me?'' I said.

''Yes, so will you be my boyfriend?'' May said.

'' I dunno if I want to be…I said, but was cut of by a kiss from May.

''NO!'' said someone. So I released the kiss from May and looked up to see Misty on a hill running away.

''Misty? Wait up!'' I said as I started to run but was cut off by a hand.

''Why are you leaving?'' May asked.

'' I gotta go and sort out this whole mess, you wait for me in the hotel!'' I said, as I ran of into the direction of Misty's. 'Why do I get into these messes?'' I asked myself…

A&N: If you wanna find out what happens next, R&R then! 


	7. Plans To Catch His Heart

Exclaimer: I hope you like this chapter people! R&R please if you think it is good or not!

The Crush Or Love

Chapter 7

Ash's Pov

Last Time…

Misty? Wait up!'' I said as I started to run but was cut off by a hand.

''Why are you leaving?'' May asked.

''I gotta go and sort out this whole mess, you wait for me at the hotel'' I said, as I ran of into the direction of Misty's. 'Why do I get into these messes?'' I asked myself…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was running up the hill and saw that Misty was more than three metres away from me. So, I went a little more faster, but it wasn't fast enough since I was still two metres away. But, I went faster and faster until I was able to touch her with my hand, but when I was about to touch her shoulder, I didn't look and feel over a stone. I tripped and got myself a cut on my arm.

''Ow!'' I said, as I rubbed my wound. I looked around the area to see that Misty was nowhere in sight. 'Damn! Why did I have to trip, I was so close!' I thought as I got up from the grass and ran off into the same direction Misty went. ' I bet she got to the hotel already' I thought, as I carried on running to the hotel. And Ash was right, after a few minutes of running Misty got to the hotel.

Misty's Pov

I ran into the hotel crying and I was about to scream, but then covered my mouth, since people would wake up and see who screamed. So I went back into my room and saw that the time was seven-thirty. I quickly went into the bath room and locked the door.

''Why does Ash like her and not me?'' I cried to myself. After ten minutes of crying, I got myself up and looked into the mirror. My eyes looked tired and bloodshot. ' I can't let anyone see my bloodshot eyes, or they get worried' I thought, as I turned the tap on quietly to wet my cloth. After fifteen minutes of rubbing my eyes, it returned to its normal state. 'Much better!' I thought was happiness. I looked down myself to see that I was wearing my yesterday clothes, so I got out of the bathroom and got dressed into white trainers, blue jean, a miniskirt was a HAPPY sign on it and a ring on my middle finger, it only took five minutes to dress up, so it was about eight, when I went downstairs. I went into the café in the hotel and ordered, eggs, bacon, beans, tomatoes, ham and a drink of orange juice. By the time I had finished, paid for the meal and gotten back into the main room, Brock has came down.

''Hey, good morning Misty!'' Brock said, cheerfully.

''Good Morning Brock!'' I said, with a fake smile.

''You look a bit restless today, are you okay?'' Brock asked me.

''I'm okay Brock, I just wasn't able to have a good sleep last night…,'' I said.

''Well, I'm going to have breakfast, you wanna join me?'' Brock wondered.

''It's okay. I already had breakfast,'' I replied.

''I'll see you later then,'' Brock said. But before he could go to the café, Brock and I saw Ash come through the hotel door with leaves and sticks stuck to him. I quickly hid behind the sofas before he could see me. Brock quickly went to Ash's side and started o pick the leaves and sticks out off Ash.

''Ash? How come you… you come through the hotel doors?'' Brock asked, with surprise.

''Well, I was with May in the park….,'' Ash said, but was interrupted.

''May? How come you were with her? Why? Why? Why?'' Brock asked.

''Well, I'm about to tell you! Anyways, I was at the park with May and she kissed me, but then I heard a noise and saw Misty…,'' Ash said but was yet again interrupted.

''Misty, but Misty was just here, oh well, anyways, carry on,'' Brock said, with wonder.

''Thank you now she ran off and I nearly catched up with her until I tripped over rock. Also, if you can hear me Misty, May kissed me and I didn't kiss her first, so if you're here, come out please!'' Ash said, with honestly. I got up and went and hugged Ash and I also said sorry because of my poor mistake. But, Ash, like the nice and friendly he was, forgiven me and said that he was starving. Brock and I laughed and after a minute of laughing, Brock went to the café with Ash, with both off them out of food in there stomachs. I went back up and revised a Plan and A Plan B if the first one didn't work. 'Now, Ash will be mine!'' Misty said with a evil laugh.

Meanwhile, back in Duplica's hotel room…

Duplica's Pov

I had then woken up to a evil laugh next door and that person was Misty's laugh, she was saying a plan to get Ash. So I quickly woke up and revised a Plan A, Plan B and A Plan C.

''Now, Ash will be mine!'' Duplica said with a larger evil laugh than Misty. But suddenly Misty replied with a more evil laugh and Misty and I starte a evil laugh fight. These laughs were so loud, that someone we know far away heard it…

Back to May

May's Pov

I was sitting on the bench for more than an hour until I got up and was about to go until I heard a evil laugh, no I mean evil laughs and seemed to recognise them as Misty and Duplica's voices. I soon realise that only when a evil laugh is heard, it means that they have made a plan to do something and then I know that they mean getting Ash. So, I quickly took my pen and a notepad out and made a unique plan. I laughed a little evil laugh and went off to the hotel.

Back in the café…

Ash's Pov

I went into the café and ordered eggs, bacon, ham, tomatoes, beans and a glass of lemonade. I quickly finished this plate and ordered more, until I was full. Suddenly, I heard some evil laughs, I mean really scary evil laugh. I thought it was Misty, Duplica and May's evil laughs, but I thought it was my imagination. I was quite scared as I thought of Misty, Duplica and May where making plans to get me or something, but I thought that wouldn't be true….right?

''Well Ash you are wrong, your in for a lot of trouble, anyways I hope you like this!

R&R please! 


	8. Kissed By Them All

Exclaimer: Hello, thank you for the review anyways, enjoy this, R&R please!

The Crush Or Love

Chapter 8

Ash's Pov

After hearing some evil laughs….I mean really scary evil laughs, I went back into the main room with Brock and a very full tummy. I sat down on the couch with Brock and started to watch some T.V, until May came in my a very big smile. I started to wonder why she was so happy, as she noticed me and started to approach me.

''Hi Ash!'' May said with a smile.

''Er…hi May…'' I said.

''Can you come upstairs with me, I want you to help me with something!'' May said.

''Help you with what?'' I asked.

''Just stuff…,'' May said.

''Can I finish watching T.V?'' I asked.

''No can you come with me please?'' May asked me, as she showed me some big cute puppy eyes. I couldn't resist the puppy eyes, I tried, but failed to do so. I was scared you see, because off that kiss May gave me in the park.

''Ok, fine!'' I said, as I sighed and got up.

''Ok, let's go!'' May said, as she pulled me to the lift. I got into the lift and went off to the 3rd floor.

''Ash is so lucky! To have three! Three girls to like him and he doesn't even know!'' Brock said jealously.

Back to Ash in the lift with May…

May's Pov

''Now to start my plan!'' I thought. I was in the position with Ash around my arm and mine around his. I dropped a rubber toy onto the floor and then let go off Ash's arm. I walked around a little and then purposely put my shoe onto the rubber toy and slipped. Ash, as nice and as cool as he is, went and catched me, before I fell to the ground. I was in a kissing position and leaned in, Ash went and tried to stop me kissing him, but I quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he was shocked and released the kiss. He released the kiss just on time because the lift went and opened up, so he went and ran out of the lift as the speed of light. I laughed a little and cursed but I got out of the lift.

''He He, my plan worked, next time, I'll do more!'' I said with a laugh and went off to my room to make another plan to get Ash…

Meanwhile, back to where Ash is…

Ash's Pov

I ran off to the left as fast as I could from the lift and stopped when I saw that May didn't follow me. I took a breath and went and panicked.

''What did just happen!'' Ash asked.

''I have been kissed three times already by May! First, in the lift, then the park and now in the lift again!'' I said, with great confusion. Suddenly Misty came out of her room and approached me.

''Hi Ash!'' Misty said.

''Oh, hi Misty!'' Ash said, with a utter breath.

''Why are you out of breath? What happened?'' Misty asked me.

''Oh, you see, I'm out of breath cause May asked me to hep her with something and I agreed, then I agreed. She then pulled me to the lift and I went in with May. She then trips and I catch her, then she suddenly kissed me!'' I explained to Misty.

''Stupid bitch…'' Misty muttered.

''What you say?'' I asked Misty.

''Oh, nothing, anyways, you wanna go into my room and have a drink of water?'' Misty asked me.

''Sure!'' I said, as I brought up a smile.

Now Misty's Pov

''Now to start my plan'' I thought. Ash and I walked to my room and I closed the door after. Ash sat down on the couch and I then suddenly and purposely tripped onto him, making him lean on the couch, with me on top of him. I started to glaze at him and he started to lean in, with me too. I passionately kissed him for a minute or two and then released it for a deep breath, then I started to kiss him again, except, I stuck my tongue through his and he didn't. Suddenly he released my second kiss with him and he ran to the door and opened it. He ran out with some confusion. I smile and closed the open door.

''Yes, I got a kiss, I mean two kisses with Ash! I'll start my other plan later!'' I said, as I leaned onto my couch, going into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile back to the confused Ash…

Ash's Pov

I ran as fast as I could whilst being utterly confused and wanted. I started to slow down as I seen no one was following me and I took another deep breath.

''What in the world is happening?'' I asked myself, as I breathed in and out. Suddenly, a room door opened and a blue haired head started to pop out. I then saw this person's face and saw it was Duplica. She smiled a little and started to walk to me.

''What's the matter Ash?'' Duplica asked with a smirk.

''Oh, I just things…,'' I said.

''If anything's the matter, you know you can tell me!'' Duplica said to me.

''Oh, you see, May and Misty just kissed me, it was firstly May, then Misty!'' I said to Duplica.

''Damn them. Able to score first!'' Duplica muttered.

''Huh, what did you just say?'' I asked.

''Nothing, anyways, you want to go into my room, where they can't get you or anything?'' Duplica asked me.

''Er…ok, I need a little rest I guess,'' I said, as I started to walk to Duplica's room.

Duplica's Pov

''Now to do my plan!'' I said, as I started to walk back to my room and closing it after I walked in.

Back To Ash's Pov

Duplica locked the door and I started to sit down on the couch. Duplica then suddenly, dropped to the floor and I picked her up.

''Duplica? Duplica, you okay?'' I asked her.

''Yeah, because of you…,'' Duplica said and she started to lean in, as if she wanted a kiss from me. I tried to release my position, but couldn't resist to kiss her. I kissed her with some passion and then I had a urge to stick my tongue into her mouth, I did so and she did that to me. I started to lean onto the couch and she started to make the kisses more passionate. After several passionate kisses with Duplica, I got back up and left the room with some happiness for the whole day.

Duplica's Pov

''That was the best moment of my lift! I also got more than them!'' I said, dreamily. I then went downstairs to the café for some breakfast.

Ash's Pov

''That was sort of the best thing that happened to me so far today!'' I said, as I touched my lips. I went into the lift and pressed the ground button. After a minute or two, I arrived downstairs and saw Brock on the sofa, reading a book called How To Make Girls Hate You. I approached him without him noticing me and saw that he was deeply in it.

''Hey Brock!'' I said. Brock suddenly noticed me and put the book down.

'' Hey Ash!'' Brock said to me with a smile.

''Why are you reading the book How To Make Girls Hate You?'' I asked. Brock looked at the book cover and suddenly looked utterly confused.

''What? Damn! I got the wrong book!'' Brock said.

''Didn't you look at the cover?'' I asked Brock.

''No I didn't, the guy who I brought it from, gave it to me!'' Brock said.

''Well, doesn't matter, anyways, you are not going to believe what happened just before!'' I cried out.

''What?'' Brock asked me, as he put his book in the bin and started to drink his water.

''I just got kissed about twenty times or more!'' I exclaimed.

''What!'' Brock choked out as he spat his water out of his mouth.

''You see, I got kissed about once by May, then twice by Misty and then the most amazing one was several times with Duplica!'' I said, as I took deep breaths.

''Cool!'' Brock said, with some jealously.

Meanwhile, May and Misty heard everything.

''Duplica may have won the battle…,'' May said.

''But I'll win the war!'' Misty and May said together.

I hope you liked that I hope for about 6 or 5 reviews before I start the next chapter! 


	9. A Familiar Person

Exclaimer: Hello, thanks for the reviews, now in return, this is the next chap, so enjoy! R&R please! Blackhammer…

The Crush Or Love

Chapter 1

May's Pov

After hearing the comment that Ash gave Duplica, I decided to have a visit of her room. I went up to the top floor and walked to Duplica's door. Before I knocked on Duplica's door, I heard a voice, no, two voices! So I slightly opened the door without anyone noticing and saw some familiar figures and faces. I gasped. It was Duplica talking to…Misty! I peered in a little more and heard there words.

''So do you agree to help me take May out of the completion?'' Misty asked quietly.

''I will help….'' Duplica replied. That was the last thing I heard because I ran of quickly out of sight and into my room. I closed the door and locked it, then I took in a breath.

''I can't believe that those two wannabees are going to team up and take me out! Well I'll show them!'' I thought with anger, but the thing is it isn't like that to them….

Misty's Pov

I ran off with anger in my eyes, I had to visit the little witch…. I arrived upstairs and ran right to Duplica's door. I knocked violently and shouted out at her.

''OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!'' I screamed out. The shout was so loud that everyone in the world could hear it except the people on the 1st floor. Because of my actions, it made the people on the top floor, who were asleep, came out and protested at me. After a second or two, Duplica came out and yawned. I knew she was faking it.

''I know that you did a move on my Ash! I said as I pushed her out of the way and entered the room. The room was just the same as mine, except she had different wallpaper. I sat on her bed and waited. Duplica slowly closed the door but didn't lock it. She turned to me and spoke.

''I know, so what do you want to do about it?'' Duplica asked as she crossed her arms with a expression on her face unexplainable. I went from angry to calm.

''I want you to go and leave, it's May and I fight, not you, May and I!'' I said coolly.

''No I won't because I like Ash….no….love Ash and nothing is going to stop me, including you and May!'' Duplica said, into my face.

''Ok how about this, let's go and take May out of this completion'' I said.

''Why should I listen to you?'' Duplica asked.

''Because May is the most dangerous threat in this completion because she's of course prettier than us combined and could easily win Ash's heart , but she doesn't have the logic to do so, but she will find out soon….'' I reasoned to Duplica with a serious tone.

''I dunno, let me think about it…,'' Duplica said as she went into her mind mode. Several minutes later I was still waiting for her answer but I burst out, since I couldn't contain my inner thoughts.

''So do you agree to help me take May out of the completion?'' I asked quietly and curiously.

''I will help… Duplica answered. ''But only if you don't make any moves on Ash today!'' Duplica said.

''Ok, I will, now how do we take her out of this completion?'' I asked.

''Well let's go and….''

Ash's Pov

I was sitting down on the couch and reading my Pokemon Magazine, whilst Brock was sitting there wondering what to do with the book. He suddenly stood onto his feet and grabbed his book back out of the bin, then he ran to the hotel door. I turned myself to him and wondered.

''Where you going Brock?'' I asked with curiously.

''I'm going back to that book shop I went to get this book and get the one I was supposed to get…,'' Brock said, as he turned to me.

''Anything else?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I'm gonna give that guy a piece of my mind!'' Brock said, as he lifted his fist in the air.

''Ok, I'll see you later then, oh, get me the new book about how to defeat a champion will ya?'' I asked.

''Sure, well later then!'' Brock said as he ran out of the door. I looked around me and saw no one, so I dropped the magazine on the floor and relaxed.

''In a week's time, I'll have to go back on the road…'' I thought. Suddenly someone appeared right into my face. The face was awfully familiar, then I suddenly remembered. It was….Latias!

''Latias?'' I said with disbelief.

''The one and only!( Sorry, but in this story, Latias can speak human language!) Latias said, as she burst a grin.

''It really is you!'' I said, then I jumped up and embraced her. She returned the embrace and I released it.

''Why are you here?'' I asked quickly.

''I heard you got your badges for the Pokemon League and that you were staying in this hotel!'' Latias squeaked out.

''Let me help you with your bags then!'' I said, as I grabbed her bag and took her hand. She blushed and went bright red. I noticed but pretended to not notice. I dragged her to the lift, but because of me, I tripped and I went to the

floor with Latias too. I looked into her bright eyes and just couldn't resist to kiss her. I reached up and kissed her gently, in a few seconds she recovered from her shock and kissed back. I kissed her for 10 minutes, until I released the

ever soft kiss. I stood back up and lifted her back up too. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I took her hand and went into the lift with her, where I started to kiss her again until the lift stopped and we took off to hr room still kissing.

We entered the room and I dropped her bag on the floor. Before I started to kiss her again, I closed the door and locked it, but before I locked the door I put a 'Don't disturb' sign on the door. I got back to Latias and started to kiss her

more passionately. An hour later I got off her bed and stepped out of the room. I was really happy, more happier than with Duplica! I went back to the lift and went back down. Meanwhile someone saw everything that happened. This

Person was May!

May's Pov

I saw every single thing Ash and Latias did. It angered me at the Pokemon since I wasn't able to do that sort of thing with Ash. So far in the completion, with Latias in it, she was last Misty was third, Duplica was second and Latias in

first place. I growled at the door in front of my face…Latias room.

Latias Pov

That was the best moment of my life I thought as I remembered what happened a few minutes ago. I was lying on the bed, thinking about me and Ash married, until I heard a scream.

''HEY OPEN THE DOOR OR ELSE!'' Someone familiar screamed. I went and quickly opened the door to see May in front of me.

''Oh, hi M-'' But I was cut of by May's scream.

''I know you did a move on Ash !'' May screeched into my face.

''Yeah, but As-'' But i was interrupted again by the angry May.

''Well, listen to this squirt! I want Ash and im gonna get him! So stay out of the way punk!'' May shouted into my face, then she pushed me to the ground and ran off.

''Wow, what was that about?'' I wondered.

Duplica's Pov

I was walking through the corridor, until I banged into someone. This person fell to the ground and i helped him back up.

''Sorry about th-'' I paused and looked into this person's face...

''Oh my god!'' I squeaked.

''Oh hi Duplica, long time no see!'' the mysterious person said.

Ash's Pov...

I was sitting on the couch in the main room and thought. 'Wow, Latias is a good kisser!' I thought, with happiness. I then stood back up and ran to the lift, until i banged into Duplica with a...guy!

''Hi Duplica!'' I said.

''Oh hi Ash, i was looking for you. Let me introduce you to Kevin, my old boyfriend.'' Duplica said.

''Oh hello!'' I said to Kevin who said hi back. Then suddenly Duplica told Kevin to wait at the cafe for her and he agreed, so he walked off silently to the cafe. Right after Kevin left, Duplica started to talk to me.

''Um, Ash, i...I still like Kevin and I was hoping you would approve...,'' Dupica said slowly.

''Sure i do, you don't have to have my approval, I mean I like someone else now and she's pretty,nice,smart and funny!'' I replied, with happiness.

''Yo-You do?'' Duplica said.

''Yeah, her name's Latias except her name now is Bianca,'' I said.

''Um, I better go now, Kevin must be waiting...,'' Duplica said, then she ran off, but I saw that she was crying too. 'I think that was tears of joy or something' I thought and then i went into the lift.

Someone's Pov...

''Yes! Duplica's out, now May and Latias...'' A familar voice said.

I hope you liked that cause if you want more chapters, then review to me! R&R plz and Blackhammer will never run out of ideas...never! Thanks for reading!


	10. A Transformation

Exclaimer: Its been a while people! I'm very sorry I haven't been updating much but I'm back on writing, so be prepared for The Crush Or Love Chapter 10! Thanx! R&R plz!

The Crush Or Love

Chapter Ten

Ash arrived at his floor and stepped out of the lift. He walked quietly down the corridor and finally got to his room. Ash unlocked the door and stepped in, until someone pounced onto him, causing him to drop to the floor. Ash thought he was a goner, until he noticed the person was hugging him, not trying to crush him to death. Ash pushed the person away and scrambled up before he was pounced on again.

''Who are you?'' Ash demanded, pointing at the person.

''Can't you remember me Ash?'' The person said, and she lifted her head up to show Ash her face.

''Melody?'' Ash said, confused.

''That's right Ash.'' Melody said and she once again hugged him. This time Ash hugged her back.

''Why are you in Hoenn, Melody?'' Ash asked.

''I wanted to watch your first match.'' Melody answered.

''Oh…umm…thanks I guess…'' Ash said.

Then Melody pushed Ash into his room and followed in. She locked the door and started to walk to Ash very slowly. Ash got scared and tried to crawl away, but failed as Melody suddenly pounced on him again. She looked at Ash and got closer, her lips very near his. Ash struggled to get out of the near kiss, but Melody grabbed his head so that he couldn't move at all. Suddenly, a fast yellow thing came out of Ash's bed.

''Pika…chu!'' Pikachu said, and thundershocked Ash and Melody, causing Melody to release her hands upon Ash's head. Fortunately, Ash was used to Pikachu's shocks, so he didn't really feel it.

''Thanks Pikachu! You're a lifesaver!'' Ash said, hugging Pikachu.

''Pika Pika! ( I know I am! )'' Pikachu cried. Then again, something surprising happened. Melody recovered from Pikachu's shock and quickly grabbed Pikachu out of Ash's hands. Melody held Pikachu tight in her hands.

''Melody! Let go of Pikachu!'' Ash said, angrily.

''No! Not until you promise you be my boyfriend! If you don't, I'll crush your precious Pikachu!'' Melody shouted to Ash. Pikachu again, shocked Melody with all its might and Melody let go. Meanwhile, he called the manager of the hotel to tell him his friend went crazy and needs help. After a few minutes, some people came into Ash's room and took Melody downstairs. Ash hugged Pikachu yet again, with affection.

''Thanks again Pikachu!'' Ash said. Suddenly, Pikachu glowed a bright white and started to grow bigger. Pikachu stopped, after it got to Ash's height. Then Pikachu came clear and Ash turned away, with a bright red on his face.

''Err…Pikachu, why are you a girl?'' Ash asked, embarrassed.

''Oh, I been wishing to be human for a long time.'' Pikachu said.

''I never knew you were a girl though….'' Ash said.

''You didn't know until now? I thought you knew the first time we met!'' Pikachu said.

''How did you become human?'' Ash asked.

''Maybe because your affection got to the top…'' Pikachu said.

''Huh?'' Ash said, confused.

''Well, I wished that your affection would help me become human. So it must have burst to the top when you hugged me.'' Pikachu said.

''Oh, that's great that your human and all, but you have no clothes on!'' Ash shouted.

''Oh sorry…'' Pikachu said and went into the bathroom.

''Let me lend you my clothes…'' Ash said and quickly shoved his extra clothes into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Pikachu came out, with his clothes on. Ash then started to noticed how beautiful Pikachu was. She had bright blonde hair, brown eyes and perfect skin.

''Err…Ash? You there? You been staring at me for quite a while now…'' Pikachu said.

''Err? What?'' Ash said, then he realised he was staring at Pikachu, ''Umm sorry…''

''Its alright.'' Pikachu said.

''Anyway, you need to get some other clothes. You can't always wear my clothes.'' Ash said, calmly.

''Ok, but where should I go to buy some?'' Pikachu asked.

''I heard there is a shopping mall in this hotel. Maybe you can get some there…'' Ash said.

''Ok, let's go then!'' Pikachu said, racing to the door, but falling after she took her first steps.

''Hold there! You need to get used to walking and running first.'' Ash said, holding out his hand for Pikachu to take hold off.

''Yeah, maybe I been running for a long time on four feet…'' Pikachu said, as Ash pulled her up.

''Let's start then.'' Ash said. Ash started to walk with Pikachu across the room several times, before he let her go on her own. After half an hour, Pikachu was as good as him at walking.

''That's great! You can walk quite well now.'' Ash said, proudly.

''Yeah, thanks to you!'' Pikachu said and embraced Ash in a hug. Ash blushed as he hugged Pikachu. Suddenly, he realised that the Hoenn League was on in two weeks. How am I going to use Pikachu?

''Hey Pikachu, when will you turn back into a Pokemon?'' Ash asked.

''Well, I'm able to when I want to…'' Pikachu said.

''Great!'' Ash said, and he pulled Pikachu away.

''Anyway, I think I need a new name…'' Pikachu said.

''Oh yeah, Pikachu's not really suitable for you right now…'' Ash said, thinking. Then he thought of a good name for Pikachu, ''How about Peach for now? I can't really think of anything else…'' Ash said.

''Yeah, Peach is fine.'' said the newly named Pokemon.

''Ok, let's go then.'' Ash said, and grabbed Peach's hand. Ash then ran out of his room with Peach, locking the door before he went off to the mall. Ash decided to go down the stairs, instead of the lift because it'll be good practise for Pikachu and also someone might see him and Peach in the lift. Ash finally got to the ground floor, with Peach and ran to the counter. He looked around to see if anyone could tell them where the mall was. After several minutes of searching around, he gave up and went back to the counter. There, he found someone behind the counter. Ash sighed with relief.

''Excuse me, but do you know where the mall is?'' Ash asked politely.

''Yes, just go down these stairs and walk until you get to a door. Open it and you'll find yourself in the middle, young man.'' The person said.

''Thank you.'' Ash said, and ran off downstairs, with Peach. They got to a very bright silver door and opened it. In front of Ash and Peach was several shops going on in a straight line. Ash went in and looked around for a clothes shop. Ash then spotted a small shop with some clothes around.

''Look, I think that be a good shop to get you some clothes…'' Ash said.

''Ok, let's go in then.'' Pikachu said, with a smile. They entered the shop, but to Ash's horror, Misty was there, looking around. Ash quickly pounced behind a stack of clothes with Peach, so that Misty couldn't see them.

''What did you do that for?'' Peach asked.

''I just saw Misty'' Ash whispered to Peach.

''Oh, where is she?'' Peach asked.

''I'm here.'' a familiar voice said.

''Uh Misty! How nice to see you.'' Ash said, turning around.

''What are you doing, Ashy-boy?'' Misty asked, with a smirk.

''Don't call me Ashy-boy!'' Ash said.

''Whatever, so who's your little friend here?'' Misty asked.

''Umm…she's my childhood friend'' Ash said.

''Oh, if she is, then why have you never told me about her?'' Misty asked again.

''Cause you don't care about my childhood memories'' Ash replied.

''Of course I care! I'm your best friend!'' Misty shouted.

''It doesn't matter now. We be going now…'' Ash said, and he quickly ran off with Peach before Misty could protest.

''That guy…why would I even like him?'' Misty asked herself.

Ash's Pov

''That was close, I thought she was going to scream or something.'' Ash said.

''Yeah, anyways let's go find another shop to buy clothes from'' Peach said.

''Ok let's go!'' Ash said, and he went off to find another shop to buy some clothes.

Meanwhile…

Duplica was in her room crying because her crush liked someone else. Suddenly, someone came into her room.

''Don't give up…'' The mysterious person said.

''H-huh?'' Duplica said, between sobs.

''I said don't give up on what you came here for…'' The mysterious person said. Then the person calmly walked out of the room.

''Wait! How am I going t…'' Duplica said, running out of her room to find the person. But the person had already disappeared.

''Strange…'' Duplica said and went back into her room.

''I can't give up on him yet. He's a one of a kind person, so I only have one chance to be with him'' Duplica said boldly. Then she laid onto her bed and fell asleep.

May's Pov

'I won't get Ash if he's surrounded by all those girls!' I thought angrily.

''His match is in two weeks, so after that he'll be to busy for anyone, since he probably be training his pokemon.'' I said, and started to make plans on how to capture Ash's heart. But I kept on making plans that were quite bad. Finally, after hours of making plans, I made two good plans.

''With this, I might be able to capture his heart!'' I said, and laughed.

Latia's Pov

Latias was in her room having a dream about Ash and her marrying and having baby pokemon together. Nothing strange here!

Ash's Pov

I walked around trying to find a shop selling clothes. Finally he got to a shop with quite a lot of clothes hanging about. I walked in with Peach and…

To Be Continued…

Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope it is as good as my other ones! R&R plz! Do R&R after reading this! Thanks! Laterz then!

Blackhammer

Oh I'm going on holiday this week so I won't be able to make you any more chapters until next next Saturday! Do understand please!

I hope that while I'm gone you would have given me a lot of reviews! Thanks for reading, see you! I want to get at least 25 reviews before writing on! So R&R or no more chapters to read!


	11. Cat Fight!

-1AN: Well, I'm back from my holiday people! I hoped that you have given me some reviews while I was gone. Oh well…anyways, this is Chapter 11 for The Crush Or Love! Get ready for another chapter about how messed up Ash is. Now where was I before? Oh yeah! I was up to Ash finding a shop to buy clothes from for Pikachu (now named Peach) What will happen? You'll soon find out! Read on and remember to review! Enjoy readers! )

The Crush Or Love

Chapter Eleven

Last Time On The Crush Or Love…

Ash's Pov

I walked around trying to find a shop selling clothes. Finally he got to a shop with quite a lot of clothes hanging about. I walked in with Peach and…

…walked straight to the counter, where a person was behind it. Ash got there and started to ask for her opinion on what his friend should wear.

"I would advice this for your friend…'' The person behind the counter said, as she walked around the store and picked up a dress. It was just a normal pale blue dress with roses on the waist. Even so, Peach thought it was beautiful and had the urge to buy it. Ash asked how much was it and was told it was $30. It was a good thing Ash only used this winnings of trainers on food for him and his pokemon. Ash gave over a $50 bill to the register and the register took it. He got his change back with the bag carrying Peach's new dress. Peach, grateful to Ash for buying the dress for her, asked the counter if there was a dressing room.

"Yes, there is a dressing room on your left," The person said, pointing to the dressing room on the left. Peach walked quickly to the dressing room, opening the dressing door and closing it behind herself. She was eager on putting the dress on, so in minutes, Ash's clothes were no longer on her, but a blue dress instead. She folded Ash's clothes up and put them into the bag. Peach got out finally with her blue dress and Ash's trainers. Then Ash remembered he needed to get Peach some shoes. You can't have someone have a nice dress on with trainers on, would you? Ash then walked to Peach taking the bag, stuffed with his clothes.

"We got to get you some shoes. Some people will think you're weird because your wearing trainers with a dress," Ash said. Ash then walked back to the counter person and asked where the shoes were.

''Err…the shoes are behind you," The counter person said. Ash went red, since he couldn't even see them so close to him. Ash beckoned to Peach to come over and choose what pair of shoes she wanted. Peach went over and after seconds she beamed, pointing at a pair of shoes that matched her dress. Ash took the shoes and asked for them in his size. Ash didn't know Peach's shoe size, but she fitted perfectly in his trainers, so he just guessed her size was his. Ash was, of course, right, after Peach wore the shoes. Peach smiled with pleasure. Ash again, asked how much the pair was. The counter person said it was $10, since they were in their shop for a while. Ash bought the pair and walked off with a bag in his hand and Peach. Unfortunately, someone Ash knew saw the whole thing, from the buying of the dress to the walking out part. It was Misty! She was curious on what Ash's so called 'childhood friend' would do with him.

"Why is Ash buying clothes for her?" Misty said, with a hint of jealousy. _'He never bought me clothes…'_ Misty thought, but forgot about that thought as she saw was far ahead of her. Misty hurried of, whilst hiding, as once in a while Ash looked back. Misty finally saw Ash walk out of the sliver door with his friend. Misty waited a minute before opening the door and going up the stairs. _'That friend of Ash may be a threat on ruining my plan'_ Misty thought, as she took the lift up to her floor. _'I got to get her out of the way before starting my plan…'_

"But how am I going to…" Misty paused as her lift stopped and she came face to face with May. Misty lost her thoughts as she and May started a staring contest. It lasted for up to 2 minutes, until May lost. Misty smirked as May started to rub her eyes.

"Ha! Beat ya!" Misty boasted.

"No fair!" May said, angrily, while rubbing her eyes.

''Oh well," Misty said, and walked past May. Misty got to her room, but before she could close the door, May came in with anger in her blue eyes. May walked up to Misty and slapped her for no reason. May just wanted to let out her frustration on someone and she chose Misty. Misty was shocked for a second, then her temper went the better of her. She kicked May in the knee and slapped her on the cheek. May got even more angered and also Misty. They started a catfight, with several slaps flying into their faces. Finally, May got tired and Misty, with all her strength, lifted May up and sent her flying out of her room. Misty, with her last ounce of energy, closed the door behind her and fainted in her bed.

Meanwhile, a certain someone outside of Misty's room…

'Yes…my plan worked…' May thought, before fainting from the impact of the throw.

Ash's Pov

Peach and I walked up the stairs to my floor. We finally arrived at the top and started to walk to my room. I saw someone on the floor while I was passing through. It was May.

"Hey May," Ash said, before passing May. The Ash realised May was unconscious with ruined clothes on, "May!'' Ash shouted, and picked May up carefully, before he ran to his room and phoned the manager again. He told the manager that he found his friend unconscious on the floor and ordered him to call someone to come up and check her. The manager quickly called a doctor to go up and check on a girl in room 335. In minutes, the doctor arrived and checked on May.

"Well, how is she?" Ash asked, after the doctor lifted himself from the chair.

"She's fine, only some bruises on herself and some cuts. Also a big bump on her head. It seems she was hit on her head by a weapon maybe…" The doctor said.

''Oh that's great. But how long will it take until her injuries go?" Ash asked.

''Oh, maybe a week or two," The doctor said, before packing up and leaving. After the doctor left, May awoke from slumber. Ash was surprised May was already awake, after what happened to her.

"Ash, where am I?" May asked, with innocence. _'Yes! My plan is working…' _May thought.

"Your in my room," Ash said.

''Oh, what happened to me?'' May asked.

''I don't really know, I found you on the floor unconscious," Ash replied.

"Oh…" May said.

"So what happened back there?" Ash asked.

"I don't really remember…all I remember seeing before I fainted was some orange hair…" May said.

'_Orange hair! She…She wouldn't attack May…or would she?' _Ash thought, lost in his thoughts.

"Hello? You there Ash?" May said, after Ash stared at her for five minutes.

"Huh?" Ash said.

"I said are you there," May said.

"Oh, sorry, kinda got lost in my thoughts…" Ash said.

"What were you thinking off?" May asked, curious.

"I was just thinking who might have attacked you," Ash responded.

"Oh and who might that be?" May asked.

"I thought it might have been Misty," Ash said.

"That name rings a bell, I remember that the person said _'I will win Ash, so don't even dare try and get him, or you'll pay…' _May said.

"So it was her!" Ash shouted.

"It must have been, she's the only person who hates me…" May said.

"I got to find Misty right now!" Ash said, angry that Misty would go that low. Ash raced off in the direction of Misty's room, ready to say words to Misty. When Ash disappeared down the corridor, May laughed evilly.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! My plan worked! I didn't know that this plan of mine work. I risked my body to get Misty in trouble" May said. Unknown to May a certain yellow mouse heard all this and transformed back into a human.

"Oh so that's it huh?" Peach said, behind the injured May.

"Huh?" May said, surprised as she turned round to find someone behind her.

"Your plan is ruined. I just heard what you said…" Peach said.

"Who are you? What are you doing in this room?" May said, wondering.

"I'm Ash's friend, Peach," Peach replied, crossly.

"I never heard Ash talk about you" May said to Peach.

"Well he hasn't talked about me, because you wouldn't have cared," Peach said.

"I would have!" May said, angry that someone dared to say she didn't care about her Ash.

"Whatever," Peach said, before running out of the room and into Ash's direction.

"Wait! Don't you dare tell Ash what I said!" May said, and forcefully lifted herself from the bed and running out of the room to Misty's room.

Meanwhile, a certain pokemon trainer was in Misty's room….

Ash was in Misty's room, staring at the mess in the once tidy room. Ash then noticed Misty was unconscious on her bed. Misty suddenly opened her eyes slowly, and when she spotted a familiar hat, she quickly opened them. But she closed her eyes after Ash surprisingly kissed her. Misty suddenly felt a amazing feeling going around her body. The kiss lasted a few seconds, before Ash pulled away. Misty wanted to feel that amazing feeling again, but it never came back.

"Why did you kiss me?" Misty said with wonder.

"I sorta thought that if I kissed you, you might wake up, like in the story Sleeping Beauty," Ash said, embrassed.

"Well, thanks…" Misty said, blushing. Unfortunately, Peach and May arrived while Ash was kissing Misty. May and Peach felt a faint sadness across their bodies. They silently walked off, with a mixture of sadness and anger. Unluckily, they walked off before they heard why he kissed Misty. Ash walked out of the room, with a smile on his face. He got back to his room to find May gone and Pikachu sleeping under the bed. Ash then realised what he wanted to say to Misty before. Ash walked out of his room and back to Misty's room. He arrived and…

To Be Continued…

Haha! I hope you like my story so far. It's getting more exciting isn't it? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review please! Thanks!

Blackhammer

P.S I'm sorry that I couldn't include the other girls, but I will on Chapter 12! So be ready for it! Remember to Review after you read to give me your opinion on the chapter! I want to improve so do please!


	12. Liking All

-1**Exclaimer: I'm soooo sorry readers! Just been very busy lately…and I hope you can understand, but anyways like you guys wanted…Chapter 12! Hope you enjoy this and thx for all the reviews. **

**Blackhammer**

The Crush or Love?

Chapter 12: The Surprise

…Walked to Misty.

"Look Mist…I just want to tell you that…"

"Yea? What?"

"That…that I don't like you!" Ash said. Misty's eyes started to water and she covered her eyes in her hands.

"Why…Why!? Who do you like then huh! I suppose it's 'Peach' or 'May'? How can you not like me?! I've been trying to catch your attention the entire time! I've been waiting for the day that you would say you love me…and after all that?! All that and all you can say is that you don't like me?! Your lucky I threw my mallet away! If I did have it, I would have killed you!! Argh!!" Misty said, angrily. She then got out of her bed, and ran off crying with misery. Ash looked sad. _'It looks like my relationship with Misty is over…' _Ash thought sadly. He walked out of the room one last time, before closing the door.

Misty's Pov

I ran with all my might, as far away from Ash as possible. I stopped for I thought I was far from him. I gasped for breathe, as I thought of those words that he said before. I collapsed into the ground and sobbed, releasing my anger in tears. "W-why me?!" I screamed. "I hate you so much, Ash Ketchum!" I was glad she let out all her emotions, it had made her feel a lot better. _'I don't need Ash, there's other guys…yea!'_ Misty thought. I stood up again and finally realised that Ash was beside me.

"Look, Mist, I do like you, but it's just that…that a lot of people here like me as much as you! I realised a long time that you guys weren't here just to watch me in the Pokemon League…that you wanted to confess to me. I can't choose right now…it's just too early to decide. But I promise I'll tell you and the others who I like before the Pokemon League." Ash said, non-stop. I smiled. _'No wonder I love him!' _I thought.

"Hello…hello, Misty you there?" Ash waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yea…I'm fine now…" I said, before punching Ash on the arm. Ash made a face.

"What was that for?"

"For messing with me!" I said, before running off. Behind me I could hear him stutter out the words 'Wait up!'

"Hehe, think you can catch me Ashy boy? Think again!" I said, as I increased my speed. A few minutes later…Ash had finally caught up with me, and we stopped for air. He gasped out, as he placed his hands on his legs, calling out the words, "M…mis…misty, don't ne…never…d…do t…that!" I laughed as I looked at his puffed out face. _'To believe I fell for this moron' _I thought. Finally, after a few minutes, we were fine. As I stood up, I saw someone coming, it was obviously a female, since I could already see her body. Her face was covered by a white veil, and she was wearing a bikini.

"Hey, Ash who's that?"

"Wait…it's May!"

May's Pov

"This is gonna get him fall for me…hahahahaha!" I said, as I walked down the hallway to Ash…wait, there was someone else there!? I decided to cover herself with a veil, to surprise Ash. I finally arrived, and Ash greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Ash, wanna go for a little swim?" May asked.

"Yeah, sure…wanna come Misty?"

"Yeah, just let me get my costume,"

"I'll meet you guys by the pool then. See you there, Ash! You…too Misty." With that, I walked off to the swimming pool. Surprisingly, no one was there at all. Usually a lot of people were around, either sunbathing or just having plain fun. I grinned, and jumped into the pool. The fresh hot/cold water hit me, as I stayed underwater for a few seconds, before going back to the surface. A few minutes later…Ash and Misty had finally arrived, Ash was wearing black trunks, while Misty wore a two piece costume. I gasped, looking at Ash's muscles, which have been made so firm after those years of Pokemon training, and facing enemies. His firm back, his six pack…everything about him seemed so perfect. I was lost in my world, before I realised Ash and Misty jumped in. I was covered in splashes of water. I gasped, since I had swallowed some water by accident. I choked and Ash, being the kind man, asked if she was fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just swallowed some water."

"I used to do that too!" Ash laughed.

"So, Ash, I want to tell you something…" But, I, purposely slipped and fell right onto Ash, who was blushing, as my breasts pushed against his chest, "Sorry…" I said, as I looked deep into his dark chocolate eyes. I was lost in them, and he was too, by the looks of it. Meanwhile, Misty fumed with anger, still thinking that Ash was hers. Before I knew it, he kissed me…he kissed me instead of me kissing him…now that must mean something. His tongue was pressing against my lips, looking for access. Of course, I accepted and opened my mouth. His tongue slipped in and started to explore my mouth. I did the same, since I didn't want to miss out. We explored for a few minutes, before Misty screamed. Ash broke off the kiss, and looked at Misty, who was pointing at a Caterpie. Ash was, but of course, puzzled why a Caterpie was here, but he let go of me and grabbed the Caterpie. Then Ash got out of the pool and placed the Caterpie on a chair, so that it couldn't do move. Ash then walked back to the pool, but didn't go back in.

"Sorry guys, I'm sorta tired, so I'm gonna go retire in my room…" And with that he was gone. Only Misty and I remained there, thinking of what we should do.

"Soo…were all fighting for that moron huh?" Misty said.

"Yeah…I don't even know why I love him…"

"Me either. He's a complete, clumsy, kind, sweet, caring, handsome, strong, moron…With all those qualities I don't know why I fell in love with him…"

"Hmm…I have an idea."

"Yeah, what is it then?"

"Let's go and forget Ash for a day, to let him cool off."

"Hmm…that's a pretty good idea."

"Yeah…soo…what do you wanna do?"

"Go shopping?"

"Yeah, sure…but where?"

"There's a shopping mall down the hotel. We could go there…"

"Ok, let's go then!" I grabbed Misty and we walked off to the shopping mall.

Meanwhile, in a certain Pokemon trainer's room…

Ash was thinking…thinking about who he liked the most out of all the girls. Misty…sure she was fun and all, but she was sometimes a pain to be with. May…she's like Misty…except she isn't as mean as her, but she does plan a lot for me, so I have no idea about her…Duplica…she's nice and pretty and all, but I already said I didn't like her…Peach…she's my pokemon so I doubt it! Melody's just…too crazy hehe…Latias is a pokemon too so I doubt I'll like her in that way! Ash sighed, and looked outside, the sun beaming with light. _'Wish my life was as bright as that' _Ash thought.

"Hmm…where's Peach? I haven't seen her since before…"

"Pika Pika!"

"Huh? Pikachu, where are you?"

"Pikachu!!!!" Ash looked under the bed to find Pikachu…crying?

"Why are you crying, Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika…"

"Turn into human and tell me." Pikachu turned into Peach, and laid there, sobbing.

"And I thought u liked me…"

"Of course I like you…"

"The why did you kiss Misty huh?!"

"She wasn't waking up so I kissed her to wake her up like in Sleeping Beauty."

"Still, you've kissed every single person here except me!"

"Well if you wanted me to kiss you, why didn't you just ask?"

"Well…I…I don't know…maybe because-" Peach couldn't say anymore, since Ash had kneeled down and was kissing her, full on. Peach grabbed hold of Ash's face, and passionately kissed back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before breaking away from each other. Peach blushed, while Ash blushed too. They had an awkward moment for a few seconds before Peach turned back to Pikachu. Pikachu jumped back into her spot under the bed. Ash smiled and lay back onto the bed. He then fell asleep…

Meanwhile…

Duplica was planning on making Ash hers. She had an idea, but she didn't know if it was going to work so she decided to make a plan B, if her 1st plan doesn't work. Finally, Duplica had finished and decided to let her plan proceed tomorrow.

"Hahahahaha!!! Ash will be mine!!!" Duplica evilly laughed.

Back to Ash

"Hmm…why do I feel like something bad is going to happen to me?" Ash said, who felt a strange feeling inside himself.

"Must be my imagination…" Ash hesitated slightly. And before he even knew it himself, he had fallen asleep.

Two people having a good time…

Misty laughed at May's joke, as they continued to roam around the shopping centre, looking for interesting clothes to buy.

"I never knew you were like that May!" Misty continued laughing. May laughed too. She didn't know why she was telling her this. But it felt right to tell someone.

"I know, I haven't got a clue why I just told you that!" May said, feeling happy for once without thinking about Ash.

"Honestly now, no one would say that…except you!" Misty said, still laughing her head off.

"It's not that funny, Misty!" May said, who started to laugh with her.

"I mean…come on! To believe you let _him_ do that to you! It's not natural! Hehe!"

"All too true."

"You know, May, this is one of the best days of my life! I'm glad I decided to ask you to go shopping…"

"Yeah, I'm glad you did." May said, walking on, "Hey look Misty! Look at that skirt! I want that now! Let's see if they have my size…"

"Haha! Let's go on in then."

"And I want that top too! Ohhhh! I want those boots! C'mon Misty, we don't have all day!"

"Maybe we should shop tomorrow. It's getting late. It's nearly dinner actually…"

"Hold on…What time is it now?"

"Hmm…It's 5:23pm."

"We'd been shopping for like 6 hrs now!"

"It seemed like 5 minutes ago we started shopping to me."

"Yeah, time flies by when your having so much fun!"

"Yep. Now we don't want to miss dinner, now do we?"

"But Misty, what about the skirt…"

"Skirts don't move, but time does, so let's go back and change for dinner."

"Awww…fine. Let's go then! I want to have enough time to impress Ash at dinner!"

"That's a good idea. Lets roll!" And with that, the two happy girls walked back to the hotel, thinking of nothing, but about tomorrow when they go shopping again.

Meanwhile in Ash's Room…

"Pika Pika!"

"Huh?" Ash woke up, to find Pikachu in front of his face, staring at him, " Oh it's you Pikachu…what time is it?" Ash looked at his watch, to find it was 5:52.

"Oh it's only 5:52...5.52! Oh no, I'm gonna be late for dinner! We have to go Pikachu, there's food waiting for us!" Ash ran off, followed by Pikachu, who was not hungry for food, but Ash. She felt as if a great burden had fallen off her shoulders, after what had happened earlier. Ash arrived at the dining room, just in time, to find nearly everyone there…

Duplica's Pov

I woke up, by the words. 'Food here I come!' _'Obviously that's Ash…He always hungry…one of the features I like about him…' _ I thought.

"Hold on…If Ash is running…then that means he's late…What time is it?!" Duplica said, before looking at the time to find it was 5:57.

"Uh oh…I'm late!" Duplica said, before running after Ash to the dining room. A mysterious figure was laying around, watching Duplica run off.

"Let's hope she has what it takes to get what she wants…" And with that, the mysterious figure disappeared into the shadows…

To Be Continued…

I hope I've done enough! Took me today to do this chapter…I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Until next time readers! And remember to review. I need all the reviews I can get…so don't be lazy and give me a review! Thanks to all who has supported this story.

Blackhammer


	13. A Lot Of Thinking

**A/N: This is what you have been waiting for, for a while! Enjoy! **

**Blackhammer**

**The Crush Or Love?**

**Chapter 13**

Duplica arrived into the dining room. Everyone was already there, talking and chatting, as they waited for the food. The dining room was pretty big, the wallpaper was brown, the floor creaky and wooden. The tables and chairs seemed like they would fall apart anytime soon, but no one bothered about that, while the room was slightly brightened by two bulbs.

But Duplica did not look at anything, but who was at the window, looking out. Ash, unaware of Duplica continued looking outside sighing, thinking about how much trouble it was with the girls. He still had 2 months and a bit until his competition. He didn't know how to cope with the amount of confusion in his mind. Duplica, worried, walked up to him and said, "Hey Ash…"

Ash snapped out of his trance and looked at Duplica and replied, "Hey Duplica,"

"What's up?"

"Nothing,"

"No, the sky is." She said, laughing. Ash joined in and realised the joke. At that point, he forgot about all his worries, and for the first time today smiled. Duplica smiled back and in her thoughts said, "Yeah!"

Unluckily, before Duplica could say anymore, dinner was ready. Everyone gathered around the table, smelling the fresh food in front of them. As you would expect, as soon as Ash smelled the food, he ran like he never had to the table and started examining and sniffing the food. He had not eaten all day today, so no wonder he sat down and started gulping his soup down, even when it was burning hot. Duplica followed, but by the time she got there, the spaces between Ash were now unavailable. So instead, Duplica sat on the other side of the table, by Brock and Misty. Peach and May were sat beside Ash. As they all ate, they chatted and joked about. By the time they were finished eating, it was 7:30pm. Everyone went to the lobby to watch some television. For once, everyone was getting along. It was an amazing sight, as they watched and talked.

Later…

It was now 10:03pm. Everyone was tired out from the day. Misty and May were going to wake up extra early to go shopping, Brock was going to hit on the girls, Duplica would be trying to make Ash like her, Peach was thinking of the good memories with Ash and Ash himself would be just thinking about life. Ash went upstairs and into his hotel room, locking the door as he got in. Then as soon as Ash touched the pillow on his bed, he was asleep, dreaming of winning the Pokemon League and being the Champion.

Meanwhile…

Misty was not tired. Actually, she was wide awake. She was thinking about Ash. She wished him to love her. She wished that she could just cast a spell and make him hers forever. But unfortunately for her, miracles don't come true. So instead, Misty decided to just think about the day ahead for her tomorrow…More shopping with May!

In May's Room…

She's asleep so shhh…

Under Ash's bed…

Peach was also thinking. She was not thinking about Ash at all. She was thinking of how her pokemon to human transformation would effect on her battling career. Ash has yet to train her for the matches ahead of them in a few months… But Peach decided to ask Ash tomorrow. Yes…tomorrow…and Peach fell into a deep warm sleep.

Duplica…

Duplica was trying to find something important. Something that might win Ash…well, that's what she thinks anyway. We can find out about that later on… Onto what Brock is doing!

Brock was doing what you'd expect him to do at 10:30pm. Sleep. And obviously he was dreaming about Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny. Nothing strange right?

Mays Moment

May was also thinking, like the others, but of her competition. She only came to take part in her latest competition, and it happened to be the biggest event for the year. May had expected to train in her few months at this place, not to compete with other girls for the one she liked. She wanted things to be quick and she was sure tomorrow would be the day Ash be hers. She says that every other day anyway. Anyway, she does something right for once. Sleep.

Finally…Next day…

The alarm went off in every room, including Ash. He yawned, as he switched of the alarm. He glanced at the time. 9:00am. He got up and brushed his teeth and washed his face. Then he went and dressed for the day. Again, he looked at clock. 9:15am. Breakfast was at 9:30am. So he decided to go down the lobby and wait for the others to come down. He put on his trainers and went downstairs to the lobby. Weird enough, Brock was there already and guess what…He was flirting with some girl. Then Ash saw the girl slap Brock in the face and walked away, with disgust in her face. Ash walked up to him.

"Wow, you must have said something bad," Ash said.

"I only said she was hot and if she wanted to go out with me," Brock said, sheepishly.

"Only you would say such things."

"Then what would you do, if you were in my position?"

"Well, for one, I'd go and introduce myself and talk about interests and stuff. General stuff, you know?"

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea…Look, she's still there…Maybe I can talk to her again."

"I think you should apologise first."

"I don't know…Could you do it for me?"

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm a little shy…"

"Your not shy to other girls…and of all times, you say now?"

"Yeah, so do me a favour and say it for me."

"Come over with me then…"

"Okay, but you do the talking."

"Whatever Brock."

So Ash walked to the girl, who was just looking about, as if she was looking for someone. So Ash did the right thing and tapped her shoulder. She looked and then a surprised expression popped up on her face. And before Ash could utter a word, she hugged him. Brock was a little surprised and also confused. Same with Ash. Whoever this person was, she was very familiar…

"Ash! Is that you?" The girl said, still clutching onto the frozen Ash.

"My names Ash…but who are you again? I don't really remember…"

"It's me, Sabrina? You know…?"

"Sabrina? Is that you? Wow! I can hardly recognise you. It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yeah, a few years…Anyway, is that you Brock? Sorry! Didn't mean to slap you."

"It's fine…I get it often." Brock said, scratching his head.

"But why are you here Sabrina? Don't you have a gym to look after?"

"Well, I got forced to go on a holiday. Usually I don't go on any, but my father forced me, so here I am!"

"Of all places, why come here anyway?"

"Usually, I come here and watch the Pokemon matches. Also for the fact you were in this too, so I came to see you…"

"Cool."

"By the way…Could you help me with my bag? I walked all the way here and I'm pretty tired…"

"What!? You walked all the way here?"

"Of course. I'm beat from the walking and I'm tired…So could you help me to my room?"

"I could do it…" Brock said, smiling.

"NO! Only Ash…"

"Why me?"

"Your stronger. Anyway, those bags won't just land into my room by magic…So get going?"

"How many bags do you have?"

"There behind me." And behind her, eight bags looking very heavy, were standing there.

"Wow…and you walked with all this luggage? You must have stopped for a break or two with them bags…"

"Now…can you get my bags?"

"Now? Can't I do it after breakfast? Today is eggs and bacon…"

"No…People might steal my bags."

"Then promise to save me at least two plates of egg and bacon then?"

"Sure, just hurry up will you?"

"Thanks…I'll see you later, Brock…"

"Okay…But do you want some help though with them bags?"

"It's okay. Well you try and save me a plate of eggs and bacon too? That would be great…"

"Alright. Bye then." And Brock walked away. Ash then started to carry the bags up to her room. Unlucky for Ash, the lifts were broken and Sabrina's room was on the 4th floor.

"God…This will take me forever…" Ash sighed. He started carrying one of the smallest bags. He failed to keep it up for even ten seconds. But finally, Ash got to the stairs. One at a time, he got onto the 2nd floor. Half an hour later, the bag was in her room. By lunch, Ash was on the last bag. As soon as the bag got into her room, Ash rejoiced and cheered. Too bad Ashs eggs and bacon were cold when he found them. But they still tasted alright. He finished his food and then lunch was served. Everybody came in, growling for food. Ash was full now with cold eggs and bacon. Maybe he shouldn't have had them. Lunch was serving chicken, his favourite. But Ash left the room and went to his room. He was tired and beat. So he fell asleep. As he dreamed, a small and quick figure raced out of his room, without a single sound.

Meanwhile…

Misty and May woke up pretty early to go shopping. They bought all sorts of clothes, from dresses to jeans and hats to shirts. The store owners were very grateful on how much they bought. By the time it was 12, they were carrying 12 bags, filled to the brim with clothes etc. There was a nearby café at time and they sat down to eat some sandwiches. Then they went back to there rooms and put their bags safely on the side, before going back down to shop more. Looks like a good day for them…onto Duplica.

Duplica

She had spent most of the day reading her latest book called The Snakes of Life. She had bought it the other day very cheaply. She wondered why a book so good would be so very cheap. It didn't matter though, since the cheaper the better. And something new, Duplica did not think about Ash at all today…so far anyway.

Peach

Sleeping…Sleeping…Sleeping…Oh and guess what…More sleeping…

Sabrina

From walking 23 hours and taking 8 bags sure made Sabrina very tired. So she slept.

Meanwhile…

As strange as it seems, a storm brewed upon them, for the first time. But no one was aware of it until it happened…

To be continued…

**I hope you liked this chapter so far. Remember to review! Thanks for reading Chapter 13 of The Crush Or Love?**

**Blackhammer**


	14. The Strange Feeling

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the wait, guys…Just got a bit bored of writing, but I'm back to deliver some more exciting chapters of this and other stories! Enjoy!**

**Blackhammer**

**The Crush Or Love?**

**Chapter 14**

_Meanwhile…_

_As strange as it seems, a storm brewed upon them, for the first time. But no one was aware of it until it happened…_

_To be continued…_

_--_

_Pikachu ran out of Dragonite's Outrage move just in time, as it made a gigantic hole in the ground. "Wow, look at that hole…That Dragonite is immensely strong!" Ash thought, stunned by Dragonite's strength. _

_Ash was fighting the Champion of the Pokemon League, Lance, after defeating the Elite Four one by one. It was the final match, with Pikachu and Dragonite fighting each other. _

_Suddenly, Lance cried out, "Dragonite, another Outrage move! And make it hit!" Dragonite heard his master, and red energy appeared upon his claws. It raced up into the air, and started to fly back down. Ash, caught off guard, was unable to respond, thus getting Pikachu get shot down. Smoke was created, and Pikachu and Dragonite disappeared._

"_PIKACHU!!" Ash screamed. The smoke blew away, and Ash saw Pikachu on the floor, with her eyes closed. Suddenly, Pikachu turned into a human just at the wrong moment._

"_NO!!" Ash bellowed, tears flowing down his cheek. _

Ash woke up covered in sweat. He looked around, then instantly, looked under his bed. Pikachu wasn't there. Ash jumped out of bed and ran out into the hallway and called out, "Pikachu! Where are you?!" There was no response, and Ash ran down the staircase. He called again, but still no answer. Then he entered the dining room, while shouting out for Pikachu, to find everyone, including Pikachu, eating. They stared at Ash, wondering not why he was shouting out Pikachu, but why he wasn't wearing any pants! All the girls started to blush bright red.

"Err…Ash, where are your pants?" Misty asked, fanning her face with her hand.

Ash looked down, and realised he was only in his boxers. He was so worried, that he forgot to wear any pants, before leaving his room.

"Erm…I'll be right back!" Ash said, covering himself and running back upstairs.

1 minute later…

"Back!" Ash announced, as he entered the room, with black jeans on.

"Alright, it's dinner, so come sit down Ash." Sabrina said, who had only woken up 10 minutes ago.

"Yeah sit down here." May said, patting on a chair next to her.

"No, sit here Ash." Misty said, standing up. Then everyone, besides Brock, stood up and began a big argument (I don't want to go into details…A lot of bad words were said).

After about 5 minutes of listening to them, Ash got frustrated.

"Look, I'll just sit at the table over there." Ash said, walking over to an empty table.

"Mhm…Fine…" They all said, and sat back down.

Ash sat down, and observed Peach without her knowing. "Ugh…Why do I feel so weird when I see her now…" Ash wondered, leaning on the table.

"Sir, what would you like to eat?" The servant had appeared without Ash knowing, so Ash jumped.

"Just what everyone else is eating." Ash said, who relaxed a bit.

Meanwhile…

"What's up with Ash? He came in looking pretty worried, besides wearing no pants." Duplica asked, as she munched on her potatoes.

"Don't know…Maybe we should ask him after dinner." May said.

"Okay…" Duplica said, looking at Ash. She tried look for anything strange, but he seemed like his normal self, as she watched him digest his meal within seconds.

After Dessert…

Ash finished his 9th Vanilla Ice Cream, before finally becoming full. He stood up to allow the servant to clear his table, which surprisingly didn't have any stains.

Ash walked into the lobby, where everyone else were, with a satisfied stomach, and slapped down onto the sofa Sabrina was sitting on.

"Hey Brock." Ash said, with a smile.

"Oh, hey Ash. You heard? Apparently, there's gonna be a storm heading our direction soon." Brock said, who was reading through his new book, Romance for Desperate People.

"No, I have better stuff to do than watch the weather!" Ash said, rolling his eyes.

While Brock blabbed on about the weather on his new book, Ash looked over at the girls. They were all bunched up on the other side of the room, whispering and giggling, while glancing at him a bit too often. Ash got a bit tired of the constant turning of heads, so he stood back up and headed up to the balcony.

"Ugh…What is this feeling? I feel like bubbles are in my stomach and about to blow…Can't be a stomach-ache, since it isn't…relaxing like this feeling…" Ash groaned, very anxious to know.

"What's wrong Ash?" Ash looked around him to see May, holding onto the door handle. Ash sighed.

"Nothing…Just thinking, you know…Gonna be some pressure on me after these few weeks off…With the Pokemon training and Pokemon League…"

"Nah…You're a great trainer Ash…You already have the title tucked in." May smiled, letting go of the door handle and moving over to the edge of the balcony.

"Maybe…But I'll be facing off the Elite Four, who are the best trainers around. Then there's the champion Lance…He defeated the Elite Four with ONE pokemon! I mean, how is that possi…" Ash was interrupted by May, who placed her lips upon his. Ash felt the strange feeling again, something he never felt before with kissing May. He closed his eyes…Then he got a shock, when May pushed his teeth apart and stuck her tongue inside his mouth.

Ash broke off the kiss and ran off, but not before saying, "Erm…I need to go talk to Brock now…Later May!"

May stood there, with glee. _"Ash is mine now!" May thought_. And she walked away from the balcony, with a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile…

Brock was still reading his book, and was about to start Chapter Ten: To Please A Woman, but Ash was calling his name before he had a chance to turn the page. Brock took a breath and closed his book, before lifting his legs off the sofa and waiting for Ash to come over and bother him. What did he want anyway?

"Hey Brock! Need to ask you something…Can we go somewhere private?" Ash said, as he approached Brock. And before Brock even knew it, he was dragged away by Ash and heading up the stairs.

"What is it Ash? Better be good, because I need to read more of that book. It's giving tips that I haven't even tried yet!" Brock exclaimed, but Ash clamped his mouth with his hand before letting him speak out again.

"Shh…Quiet…We'll talk when were back in my room." Ash said, and carried onto his room quietly. They arrived and both sat down in front of the TV.

"Alright, were here…Now what is it?" Brock moaned.

"It's like this…You see…" Ash started to explain…

Meanwhile…

"Is it me, or is Ash acting strange and secretive?" Misty said, with a worried glance.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?" Duplica said, " And where's May? I don't think going to toilet takes twenty minutes!"

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out…" Sabrina said, and her eyes turned white. She used her psychic powers to look back 20 minutes into the past. She looked for Ash, and saw with her own mysterious eyes the kiss between Ash and May. She let go of her trance, after watching the whole thing. Anger began to surge across her body.

"You alright Sabrina? Quit it, your scaring us!" Misty said, looking pretty scared.

"I'm fine…Just need to do something…" And with that, she slowly walked towards the staircase.

"I don't like that look on her face…Let's follow her…Something tells me something bad will happen, if we don't stop her." Duplica said.

"Yeah…Same…" Misty said, and the both of them ran after Sabrina, leaving Peach playing on the Nintendo Wii.

Latias, who was in her pokemon form, woke up from her dream about Ash. It was about Ash and her getting married and afterwards, having several beautiful children. She smiled, then stood up, before changing into her human form and going out her hotel room door.

Meanwhile, the storm that Brock had been talking about was nearly at the hotel.

What does this storm mean? What is Sabrina going to do? And will Ash find out what that strange feeling was? Tune in next time on The Crush Or Love.

**A/N: Wow! That was pretty long. Hope you guys liked that. Hopefully, I'll have time later to do the next chapter! R/R too please!**

**Blackhammer**


	15. The Unknown

**Hey guys, it****'s Blackhammer here. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time…I've actually had this chapter for a long time, but I just couldn't be bothered to add it on xD But hey, it's worth the wait right? So relax, and enjoy the 15****th**** chapter of The Crush Or Love?**

----

The Crush Or Love?

Chapter 15

On the third floor, in one of the two hundred small, but decorative rooms, were Ash and Brock. The young pokemon trainer was asking Brock certain questions, that had been bugging him for a short period. Ash was in such a confused state, that he was asking Brock…BROCK! If you think about it carefully, Brock would be the last person ANYONE would ask, considering he has started very unsuccessful relationships with women in the past…But desperate times call for desperate measures…

Ash squirmed in his black leather armchair, before giving out a sigh and leaning back, "…And that's the problem… I really don't know what to do Brock…This seems more complicated than Pokemon Training, and that's me saying it…Me!"

"Yeah…If your saying that, then it must be pretty difficult matter…But hey, I'll be a good friend and try and help you out. Before I do though, can I ask you something?" Brock responded, his eyes looking more in thought than ever before.

Ash nodded, eager to return the favour to Brock. But what happened next, really shocked him. And this was even more shocking, than any time Pikachu thundershocked him.

Brock breathed out some air, before continuing, "Do you…Do you reckon I…"

"Huh?" Ash wondered, "What is it, Brock?"

"Do you think I should turn gay?" Brock finally said, relieving himself of the question from his mind.

"WHAT?!" The shout came from the big mouthed trainer, that erupted throughout the whole hotel. Pidgeys, Sparrows and other bird pokemon flew out of the trees outside, afraid of the loud word, coming from within the hotel. But afterwards, it became very quiet…So quiet that it seemed like the world had stopped for a second. But alas, the hotel burst with noise once more.

Ash, embarrassed, whispered, "What the heck Brock, you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"No, I was just asking for your opinion, that's all…" Brock said, in a small voice. He was looking at the floor, avoiding Ash's bamboozled face.

"Well, the answer is simply…NO!" Ash exclaimed, returning to his normal voice. He was really surprised at how Brock could even think of considering to turn from beautiful women, to…men?!

"I thought you'd say that…But do you mind telling me why I shouldn't? I mean, all my life, I've been rejected from women. All throughout our journey, I tried to get on with women, but all of them…Not one of them…Considered accepting me! So I was thinking…What's the point, if it just continues to happen? I get along with guys, they don't slap me, they don't insult me, and most of all, they accept me. Might as well just turn gay…" Brock said, tears starting to flow out his shut eyes.

Ash responded back, after reaching out into his pocket and getting out a piece of tissue for the breeder, "Look Brock…I may be a professional at this love stuff, but I do know that you turning gay, would be the last thing I'd see you doing…I know, you've had a bit of bad luck in the past, but so what? You can't give up…Like myself on my way to becoming a Pokemon Master. Anyway, those women were probably wrong for you, and maybe fate just wants you to end up with the right person. Who knows? All I know is, if you were gay, then life would not be the same…"

"Wow…I never really thought about it that way…Thanks…If it weren't for you, I'd be off looking for guys…" Brock paused, squinting his eyes, and imagining what that would be like. He shuddered, before going on, "Anyway, let's see what I can help you with…

Meanwhile…

Sabrina marched up the creaky hotel stairs, her eyes glowing with pure redness. Her hands were scrawled up, holding in a spiritual looking orb in each set. It looked as if she was ready to kill someone, or rather, a certain brunette girl. However, before she even reached the top of the stairs, she was stopped, by a fiery headed girl.

Misty, looking calm and fearless, smoothly asked, "What do you think your doing?" Sabrina glanced to meet with her eyes, and responded, "Just going to hurt someone…Hopefully more than that perhaps…"

"Well…I won't allow it!" Misty said, with courage.

"Why not? If I killed…her…That would be one less person to compete with…And wouldn't you like that Misty? After all, I'm sure you want him the most out of all of us." Sabrina said ferociously, her eyes beginning to turn into a more sickly looking red colour.

Misty attacked back, looking deep into Sabrina's eyes and lifting her arms to her chest, "I know I do. I really want him. But I don't want to do it by murdering people. I'd rather just let him choose who he wants to be with…And also, if you killed a friend of his, he would probably hate you…"

"She's right you know," Duplica said, finally speaking her words, "I'm sure you'd know Ash's determination and kindness…He won't love someone who killed to get him."

Misty watched, as Sabrina's eyes turned back to its purple colour, and Sabrina herself, collapsing onto the stair step she was standing on. Misty kneeled down, next to Sabrina, just as she began to relief herself of all her feelings, by crying.

Misty patted Sabrina's back, and rubbed in slow circles, to try and calm the young psychic. Duplica did the same, and finally, after a few minutes, Sabrina got a hold of herself, and went back downstairs with the others.

Back to a blonde haired girl…

Peach looked around the guest room, seeing no sign of the 3 girls anywhere. She reluctantly paused her gameplay on the Wii, and stood up, fixing her skirt on the way. Before long, she ran out of the room, looked around in each direction, before shouting, "Where are you guys?!" No response. So Peach ran back into the dining room, to see if they were having a quick snack. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she went out the room, the others returned.

"Hmm…Thought Peach was calling us…I guess not…" Duplica said, who began crawling across the room, looking for any sign of a yellow furball like thing, or the real deal. Misty nodded in agreement, finishing her search.

"No point staying here…Let's go back to my hotel room…" Misty said.

"Why your room?" Sabrina asked, with a quizzical look, her eyes back to it's purple state.

"Because…I have a Widescreen TV and a DVD player!" Misty hinted with excitement. A lot of excitement.

"So what? Everyone does…" Duplica implied.

"But…Do you have Pokemon Movie 1?!" Misty practically screamed out. The girls became stiff with shock. Pokemon Movie 1?! How come she has it? That doesn't come out until next year!

Misty smirked, very happy that her friend, who was an executive producer, had sneaked the original DVD out for her. The girls were still frozen, so Misty decided to lift them back to her room, one at a time.

By the time Misty and the rest were in her hotel room, Peach had ran around the whole hotel, checking all of the girl's rooms, but still unable to find them. She shrugged it off, and went back to playing Wii Sports. Too bad she had no one to play with though…It was better to play with someone else, rather than the computer, since you could actually brag about winning.

She was in the middle of a golf swing, when Latias mysteriously appeared into the room. Peach was for once, really happy to see her, and immediately dared the blue psychic pokemon to a match at bowling on Wii Sports. Latias, having never tried playing a computer game before, accepted with no reluctance and soon, the girls were having a blast…at trying to beat each other of course.

As the two girls played, and the other three girls watched Pokemon Movie One, Ash and Brock were still continuing their little chat on the subject, Love…Ash was beginning to understand the whole concept, and was bewildered by the fact that all the girls were trying to get hold of him. While their conversation progressed, the rain seemed to turn from a little shower to a violent storm.

Finally. The storm was here. It was a clear sign of danger. For who though? Ash? One of the girls? Brock? Maybe not them at all… Maybe a different person…And when will you know? In the next chapter of… The Crush Or Love?

**A/N: Hope you liked that guys. It's not the longest chapter in the world, but it'll hopefully satisfy some people for now…**

**R/R please! **


	16. Author's Note

The Crush or Love: SOON HOPEFULLY!

A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while since I updated this story, which is why I wanted you readers to know that it will be updated soon. I've been busy with IRL stuff, and it's been dragging me down, but I have some spare time, so I decided to update with another chapter.

This story has been ongoing for such a long time, from December 2005! I was pretty young back then (I won't say the exact age, but I was around 10-14 .), which is one of the reasons why my spelling, writing structure, everything sucked. So, if you are one of those readers that have read from the very beginning to so far, then I won't disappoint with this next chapter. I hope for it to be longer, and better than anything I've written. At least 3,000 words is a goal, so please say tuned.

If you are new, and just clicked on this to see what it was, I hope you enjoy the chapters, and keep tuned in. Finally, I want to say that this story has accumulated over 48,000 hits, with over 12,000 from the first chapter! Thanks for making this possible guys, and later.

Blackhammer

P.S: I'm not really up to date with new characters in Pokemon, so if there are any specific characters you would like to see, that you haven't seen yet, then please make a review. Thanks. 


End file.
